Ukitake x Kaien fanfiction
by Liazora
Summary: Based off of one of the episodes (I wrote this before I finished the show) NOTE: This story is very old! I do not write like this anymore!


Kaien & Captain Ukitake's POV (Point of View)

Kaien gasped as his zanpaku-tô disappeared. He glared at the hollow, his expression both mad and confused. He heard the distant chatter of Captain Ukitake and Rukia. The hollow laughed, saying "There is something you soul reapers don't know about hollows," he continued with another little laugh, "Some hollow's like to be dirty," he chuckled as one of his tentacles drifted over to Kaien's chest. Kaien glanced over at Captain Ukitake, then back at the hollow. Kaien grabbed the tentacle and pulled it off, earning a surprised glare from the hollow. "Sick pervert!" he shouted. Kaien's eyes widened as the tentacle grew back. It's no hope, he thought. He stared at the ground, trying to ignore the hollow's presence. "I'll make a deal with you," Kaien said, still staring at the ground, "Harm no one else, and you can toy around with me all you want. For tonight only." Kaien knew he didn't want this and this was a horrible idea, but it's for the safety of the people. The hollow laughed, "Alright. Deal. In one condition," he shifted a bit, then continued, "One of your little friends there has to be by your side," he continued, "Because, we don't want to play with only one toy." The hollow laughed again, staring at Kaien, who finally looked up. Kaien looked at the Captain expectantly, and the captain nodded at him. "I'll go." The captain whispered to Rukia. "What? No! You don't-" Rukia stammered, "Leave, Rukia." The captain said blankly, not bothering to look at Rukia's face. "But-" Rukia tried to say, "LEAVE!" the captain shouted, still not looking at her face. Rukia flinched before she turned and ran away. The captain stepped up towards the hollow, standing next to Kaien. "Hey, I don't feel welcome! Why don't you drop those your zanpaku-tô for me?" said the hollow, laughing a bit. Captain Ukitake nodded in agreement and dropped his sword. "What are you doing?" Kaien whispered to the captain. "I can still kill him, even without my zanpaku-tô. Don't worry." The captain whispered back. Kaien looked over at the hollow. "One more thing," Kaien began, "You'll have to tell some of your hollow friends not to bother us." he finished. "Haha, sure." the hollow said in a slightly sarcastic voice. Once again, a tentacle drifted over to Kaien's chest, but this time with permission. The captain could tell by the look on Kaien's face he didn't want this. "Relax, Kaien." he said. Kaien looked over and his face looked a bit relieved. He's probably more comfortable now that he isn't alone, the captain thought. As the tentacle entered Kaien's uniform, a pair moved over to the captain. They handcuffed the captain, and a third tentacle came and lifted the captain's chin, so that he was staring at Kaien's face. Kaien straighted up when the tentacle that was in his uniform wrapped around a nipple. It then released, pulling Kaien's uniform down to his waist. The captain's eyes widened a bit, seeing his own lieutenant shirtless. It must be very awkward for Kaien, since he was married. Wow, he looks amazing, the captain thought. Shut up! he thought again. How can I think of my lieutenant that way? he grunted to himself. Kaien blushed madly as a tentacle went near his mouth. "Suck on it. Let your captain watch." The hollow said to Kaien as the tentacle neared Kaien. Kaien refused to open his mouth when the tentacle was at his lips, but finally his lips parted. "I think I'm gay." the captain whispered quietly to himself. He couldn't help but blush as well as Kaien sucked on the tentacle. Suddenly, the tentacles holding Captain Ukitake moved him to Kaien. The captain started sucking on the tentacle as well. Kaien stopped for a bit and looked at the captain. Oh god, why is he looking at me like that? the captain thought to himself. The hollow looked at Kaien, as if suggesting to suck again. Kaien's mouth hesitantly opened for the tentacle. Why is he so hot like this? thought the captain. After a while, Kaien finally finished sucking off the tentacle. "Ngh" the hollow moaned. "You've got some talent, kid." All of the tentacles returned to the hollow, except for two. One holding the captain's arms, and one near Kaien. "Let your captain have some fun, too." The hollow said, looking at Captain Ukitake. The captain glared at the hollow. Fun? Maybe for you. thought the captain. A few tentacles came toward the captain, and Kaien was pushed uncomfortably close to the captain. "Captain.. Captain Jûshirô.. Jûshirô Ukitake.." Kaien blushed as he looked at the captain's face. "Kaien.." The captain said as he came a bit closer to Kaien. Kaien hesitated on parting his lips as the captain's lips near his smiled. He finally gave up and pulled himself into the captain's arms. Kaien slid his tongue into the captain's mouth, kissing him passionately. Oh god, he looks extremely hot while he's kissing me, thought Kaien. No, but this isn't right, I'm married! Or i was married. But I can't help it... he continued thinking. He pulled out of the kiss and stared at Captain Jûshirô Ukitake. "Oh.. um.. sorry captain." Kaien said as he blushed madly and looked away. "Please, no need to be formal with me, Kaien. Just call me Jûshirô." the captain said as he smiled.

Chapter 2:

Kaien's POV

A tentacle drifted toward the captain's pants. It waited a bit, then ripped off the captain's uniform. Wow, i've never seen him blush so much. I don't think i've seen anyone blush so much... I thought to myself. "Enough, I'm getting awfully bored. Let's do something more... exciting." the hollow said as a tentacle neared the captains exposed legs. The captain was pushed softly and, suddenly, dozens of tentacles wrapped around him. I neared Jûshirô as I asked, "Jûshirô, are you alright?". "It's funny, I can't remember the last time any one has called me by my first name." he replied as he glanced at me. A small smile slipped onto his face as he spoke. The tentacles turned Jûshirô onto his stomach and most left, some moving to his legs. "Lieutenant, why don't you prepare your captain?" the hollow said as he watched me shift a little. I crawled over to Jûshirô, spreading his legs a bit. "Would you assist me, Jûshirô?" I asked as I put my fingers up to his slightly pursed lips. He simply nodded, then he sucked on my fingers a bit. I withdrew my fingers, and after sucking a bit myself, I moved one of my fingers back to his legs. I flinched at his silent gasp as I slowly slid a finger in (his anus or butthole or whatever.). "Tell me if it hurts too much, okay?" I said. Wow, I sounded more concerned than I wanted to. Jûshirô nodded, squeezing his eyes shut and nudging for me to go further. I started quickening the pace of my finger, as it slid in and out. Jûshirô moaned silently, starting to follow the rhythm I created. I took this as a sign, and slid in another finger. Jûshirô's moans were becoming louder and louder. I kept thrusting with my fingers until I couldn't thrust anymore. Then, I slowly slid both fingers out. Jûshirô looked at me as if begging me to continue. Whoa, I didn't notice a tentacle was jerking him off the entire time! I thought. I shifted and slowly slid in my strong erection. I quickened the pace as the moans were escaping Jûshirô's lips again. Suddenly, I thrusted quickly, recieving a pained, yet pleased moan. "Nghh.. you're so tight!" I moaned as I thrusted in and out. "Right there!" Jûshirô cried softly as he shivered a bit. I thrusted in again, gaining a very pleased moan. "I'm.. I'm gonna.." I whispered loudly as I held Jûshirô's hair, pulling back gently. Then, I squirted. All of the warm liquid inside of me escaped and I pulled out slowly, gasping with pleasure. Tentacles suddenly grabbed both of us, shoving us in the same positions. I felt one move near my pants, and I looked over at Jûshirô. Holy shit, he's so exhausted, he already passed out! I thought. Then, I looked at the ground and it didn't take long for me to black out myself.

Chapter 3:

Captain Jûshirô's POV

My eyelids felt heavy as I struggled to open my eyes. I woke up quickly, wondering where I slept, where's Kaien, etc, etc. Kaien's amazing.. I thought to myself. I looked over to see Kaien drooling on my shoulder. "Ah, thank you for the saliva, Kaien." I joked quietly. I looked around to see we were still in the forest. And we were fully clothed. I shifted a bit, holding on to Kaien's head as it fell over. It seems the hollow moved us to a tree, I thought. I lifted Kaien's head and wiped the drool away. "Kaien, you're a mess sometimes." I said softly, chuckling lightly & holding his head near mine. I grabbed his chin, pulling him closer to my head and making him face me. I parted my lips slowly, and pulled Kaien into a kiss. I don't care if he just drooled on my uniform, I don't care ifnhe's a man or my lieutenant. I want him. I need him. I thought. Kaien 's eyes drifted open and widened slightly as his brain processed what was happening. "You're awake." I said as I pulled away. "Yeah.." he said quietly. I smiled and ran my hands through his hair. I felt him tense up a bit, then relax at the sudden affection. "We better go back and check on everyone, especially Rukia, to make sure the hollow kept his word." I said as I got up, holding my hand out to Kaien. "Thanks, Captain Jûshirô." he said as he grabbed my hand, then hopped up and followed me as I headed away from the forest. "Everything seems normal." I sighed with relief. "Except for one thing," Kaien whispered, "my stomach feels warm and I have to limp around everywhere." He finished. "Ah, I've been limping a bit too, haven't I?" I said as I turned over and looked at him. "Come on," I added, "Let's go relax." Kaien nodded in agreement and followed the captain again.

Kaien's POV

I moved around a bit, getting comfy in my seat. It was hard to be comfy with this stinging pain in my ass. I looked over at Captain Jûshirô, and slid a bit closer. "So, your wake up call.." I started, "quite an interesting method you used." Captain Jûshirô laughed and smiled as he looked over at me. "Thank you, lieutenant." he replied. "Captain Jûshirô, could we go see Rukia? We forgot to check on her." I asked. The captain nodded and looked at me as if saying Sure, one moment. I looked at him as he came closer to me. By closer, I mean less than an inch away. I closed my eyes as our lips brushed together. I felt the captain's arms wrap around me as we kissed. I wrapped mine around him, to return the favour. I slid my tongue into his mouth, exploring the inside. In response, he hugged me tighter. I didn't mind though. It made me feel warm, and protected. The captain finally pulled away and got up. I did the same and followed him outside the door.

Rukia's POV

I flinched a bit as I heard my door open. I was relieved to finally see Captain Jûshirô and Kaien. "Thank goodness you're both ok! I was so worried, you don't know how relieved I am now. Are you both alright?" I spoke quickly as my eyes jumped from the captain to Kaien. "We're fine," the captain smiled, "we actually came just to let you know. We'll be on our way then?" he finished. "Ok, thanks for coming." I replied softly. They both headed out but before Kaien closed the door, he said "See you later." I smiled and waited for the door to close. Then, I shivered a bit, recalling what I witnessed last night. I ran and returned after a bit, trying to make sure those two were ok. And when i checked, I saw the captain naked, lying on his stomach. And poor Kaien had this look of sorrow on his face. I shook away the memory and lied down in my bed, looking at the ceiling. They must be in love, they must. Another memory came, taking place about 3 hours ago. I tried checking on them again in the morning, because the first memory worried me. And I found the captain kissing a sleeping lieutenant. Better not to think about it, I need to get rid of those thoughts. But why would the male captain love his male lieutenant? Ugh, don't think about it, don't think about it. I shook my head and got up to head outside.

"Good morning, Lieutenant Kaien." I said as the lieutenant neared me. "Good morning, Rukia. Have a nice sleep? I hope you weren't that worried.." He replied. "Oh, thank you. I was fine. I'm glad that you're both okay." I looked over awkwardly at Kaien, and he smiled. "I'm sorry you had to get even close to witnessing what the hollow did," he said. Oh god, did he know? Did he see me last night and/or this morning? "I would be worried too if my squad captain and lieutenant were with a hollow and I was ordered to run away." I eased a bit, in his words it doesn't sound like he knows. "Well, you're okay.

That's all that matters." Then, I did something without thinking. I kissed him. His eyes were widened at first, but then they closed. We continued kissing for a bit, until he pulled back. "You're crazy, Rukia." he said as he stared at me. I shook a bit with fear. "My deepest apologies, Lieutenant." I said as I bowed. "It's alright Rukia, really." he smiled as I eased from his words of comfort. I bowed once again and left to start the day.

Captain Jûshirô's POV

I headed over to Kaien as he walked down the hall. "Lieutenant," I paused for a bit "A word please." I finished. We headed to my room and opened the door, letting Kaien in first. I then shut the door and looked over at Kaien. "Why would you do that?" I said as I stared at Kaien, "Why would you kiss Rukia?" I finished, noticing how hurt I sounded, how much pain there was in my voice. Kaien looked back, startled. "I didn't kiss her. She kissed me. How do you know we kissed?" he replied. "You seemed perfectly fine with her decision, am I wrong?" I said as I sat back and looked away, outside the window. I'm the one asking the questions here. "No, I wasn't, I wasn't begging her to kiss me, Captain. And I'm allowed to enjoy kisses if I want, I don't understand why you sound so upset." he replied again. I could feel him looking at me while he spoke. "I didn't mention begging. Nor did I mention you and enjoying kisses. I'm talking about you and I. Am I not good enough for you?" I said, trying not to look at him while speaking. "We aren't dating, Captain." he said as he moved to sit in front of me, forcing me to look at him. "Isn't it obvious how I feel about you? I've kissed you a few times already and you fucked me!" I shouted silently. I can't raise my voice. No one can hear this argument. I turned my head away again in anger and sorrow. "I'm sorry, I told you i didn't kiss her. And I did enjoy it. But it was nothing compared to your kisses. I feel my body warm up each time you kiss me, and I feel loved. I lost my lover, so love is something I really need right now." he silently shouted back. I looked over at him, my eyes widening a bit. He stared back and moved closer. "I'm sorry." he whispered in my ear before he moved his lips down and kissed my neck. "You're forgiven." I replied softly, and sat silently as he continued kissing. I moaned softly as he sucked on my neck, surely leaving a pale mark. Then I realised it. He was marking me, he actually did want me, and he wanted no one else to have me. We both smiled as his lips moved to mine, sliding a tongue in and wrapping his arms around my neck. I kissed back, our tongues intertwining. I then leaned in onto Kaien, making him gently fall, and I held myself up as we made out on the bare, cold floor. I pulled apart his uniform a bit, exposing his chest. I went over to one nipple and started to suck on it. I earned a surprised gasp and moan by doing this. I moved over to the next nipple and sucked on it. I then went up and relaxed on top of Kaien. He looked over at me as I rested my head on his shoulder, and I looked up at him. Since we weren't too tired yet, I moved a bit and rubbed my growing erection against his. We both moaned silently as I continued to grind our erections, creating large amounts of friction. I then stopped and lay down again. "I'm exhausted." Kaien said softly, patting my head lightly, "I am as well. But we can't sleep together, we might be caught. Here, come sleep on this." I said and then pointed to a spare bed across the room. Kaien nodded, gave me one more kiss then went to sleep. I went over to my bed, layed down and went to sleep as well.

Chapter 4:

Juushiro's POVA

"Juushiro" Shunsui said woozily as he leant on my desk, "Your hairrr is prretty and whiteee.." He added as he sat on my desk. "How much sake did you drink, Shun?" I asked as I smiled up at him. "No no no nono. I didn't drink that muchh, only like.. half of a cup." He smiled back, "Not enough." He said as he leant down a bit. I blushed as he leant down more, laying down on my desk and facing me with his chin propped in his hand. "You've been holding back on the sake?" I asked, still smiling. "Well," he admitted, "I only drank a little today because I was visiting youuu.." He dozed off, playing with a thin strand of my white hair. "I'm honoured," I smiled as I put my paperwork on the floor. Shunsui removed his hat and put it on me when I was done. "You look handsome.." He smiled as I blushed under the hat. I grabbed the hat and put it back on his head. "Nanao-chan was sooo mean to mee.." Shunsui said, moving his hands. "She was watching me like a hawk. And she kept saying I have duties to fulfill as a Captain.." He said woozily. "Somehow, I don't see that happening." I smiled. "You're meann.." He said sadly as he frowned. "I'm sorry, Shunsuii!" I said in a jokingly drunk voice, "Forgivee mee, pleaasee!" I said, looking up innocently at him. "Can't say no to that voicee." He said as he smiled and moved closer to me. I blushed madly as he blabbered drunk things, only paying attention to our distance. Our faces were only a few inches apart, and the space was decreasing. I looked up at those beautiful calm eyes, that bright, half-drunk smile, and Shunsui's overall character. "Juushiro?" He asked as he grabbed my hand, snapping me back to reality. "Sorry, what did you say? I apologise for not paying more attention." I said softly as he looked at me. "Oh it's alright," he smiled, "I was just asking if you have ever fallen in love with someone, but you're afraid to tell them.." He finished, not willing to release my hand. "Is there a specific person you are referring to here?" I asked. He nodded and squeezed my hand tighter, then he said "You.". I looked up at him hoping he was saying this because he was half-drunk, but he was dead serious. I blushed as I put a hand behind my head, not knowing what to say. "I..I've never thought of that.." I said softly and quietly, blushing a blush redder than Renji's hair as I moved my gaze to the ground. Shunsui lightly pushed my chin up, making our eyes meet again. Then, he pressed our lips gently together, softly sliding his tongue through, opening my mouth. I remained wide-eyed for a few seconds before slowly closing my eyes. I held onto the kiss, settling my arms on his shoulder. We finally released, panting slightly. I looked up at him, my lips still parted a bit. I smiled and got up, moving onto Shunsui's back. He smiled in return and I gently kissed his neck, my hot breath contrasting with his cool skin. "Someone's coming." I whispered and sat back in my seat, Shunsui doing the same. "Captain," Kaien said brightly as he headed towards me, "I did my portion of the paperwork." He smiled, handing the heavy amount of paper to me. I half-heartedly smiled as I sat the heavy stack of paper on my desk. "I'm sorry Captain, did I interrupt anything?" Kaien said innocently as he looked at me. "Yes, but that's all right." I smiled back warmly at him, allowing him to sit. I looked at the door and flashstepped over to close it. I flash stepped back and sat. "Is there anything else you need, Kaien?" I said, looking over to him. He shook his head and got up. He winked sexily at me before leaving. I got up as soon as he left. I flashed onto Shunsui's back, widening his eyes a bit. He relaxed and I started kissing his neck again, softly. "Juushiro.." Shunsui said needily, moaning as I softly ground up against his uniform, wrinkling it a bit. I leant down and gently brushed my lips against his ear. "S-Stop teasing me." Shunsui said shakily as I started massaging his hard member. "J-Juushiro.. J-just fuck me already!" He begged as I continued to tease him playfully. "No." I said back gently, "I want you to take charge." I said as I winked at him and ruffled his hair. He smiled up at me and said "Aww, come on. Next time I'll be top.". "Oh, there's a next time?" I said smiling as I kissed his neck, sucking, leaving numerous hickeys. He nodded and tilted his head back, suggesting to kiss more. I responded by moving down and pulling apart the flowery kimono, exposing Shunsui's chest. "Alright." I whispered before sucking lightly on a nipple. I pulled gently with my teeth, receiving a small gasp. I leant back a bit and looked up at Shunsui. "Well, what do you want me to do? I'm yours." I said gently, smiling. "Let me.. fuck.. you.." he said slowly, his smile widening when mine did. I nodded and grabbed his arm, using it to pull apart my uniform slightly. He followed my actions by pulling my uniform down to my waist, gently caressing my chest, massaging my shoulders. He left his mark on me with a few hickeys before he started undressing himself as well. I helped him, getting his uniform down to his waist as well. "You're.. you're so perfect, Juushiro." He whispered, making our eyes meet. I stroked his cheek, moving closer. He reached down and fully undressed me, then himself. He bent me over on the floor, spreading my legs a bit. He took a lubricant out of his robe and rubbed it on his fingers. I remember when Kaien replaced lubricant with saliva. I thought. Holy shit, Kaien! I frowned at the sudden guilt washing over me, receiving a startled look from Shunsui. I brightened up a bit when I looked up at him, and he massaged my anus, preparing it for what was going to happen. "Something wrong?" Shunsui asked, a concerned look dropping onto his face. "No, I'm fine." I replied softly, smiling. "I don't believe you. But this should make you feel better." he said as he slowly pushed in a finger. "Nngh!" I whimpered. "Hey, are you ok? Just tell me when to stop." he said kindly as he gently massaged the inside of my anus. "N-no, f-further.." I managed to let out as he went deeper. "Deeper! I can handle it!" I quietly shouted. Shunsui nodded and suddenly thrust in. I whimpered again, but urged to go further. "P-please, s-shun..sui.." I begged softly. He slid another finger in. And another. The pain and pleasure combination was unbearable, and I moaned as his thrusts became faster and harder. He quickly slipped his hands out and kissed my back slightly. "Why'd you-" I hardly managed to say as he quickly thrust in something much larger than his fingers. I grunted before moaning as he started to stroke my cock. His hands danced around and played with the tip, stroking quickly. He also thrust faster, making my eyes roll back. I squeezed the cloth lying on the floor as I orgasmed, breathing heavily afterwards. Soon after me, Shunsui followed my actions and came, leaving the warm liquid quite visible. He smiled and wiped some cum off, just to lick some and put his fingers in my mouth. I smiled as I let my tongue escape, hardly licking the cum off of his fingers. He grabbed my hand again as he lay to the side, with me in front of him. Our fingers intertwined, and we both lay there smiling until we fell asleep.

Kaien's POV

I hopped out of my bed like I've never felt better. I wasn't sure why I had such a good mood, but I felt great. Maybe it was the simply the sight of Captain Ukitake. I smiled and got up and pulled on my uniform. I left the room and headed to his office, waiting to embrace him, kiss him and blow his mind away. My smile simply widened at the thought, and I knocked on the door. "Captain Ukitake! It's Lieutenant Kaien!" I said as I yawned. "One moment." The captain replied softly. Oh, that sexy voice. He smiled as he opened the door. I hugged him and kissed his neck tenderly. He blushed madly in response. I released and held out my hands, revealing a small cake. "I admit that I bought it. I'm sorry, but I really am horrible when it comes to baking." I smiled as he took the cake. "Wow, this is delicious.." Ukitake said softly as he quietly chewed on the cake. He nudged for me to lay down with him on his couch, and I did. I nuzzled my face into his chest, smiling. "I love you." I whispered as he held me. "I love you too." He replied gently as he ruffled my hair a bit. "Something on your mind?" I asked in a whisper as I looked at his slightly sad face. "No." He said as he smiled. "Well, I feel kind of sick." He replied softly, more soft than usual. "I'll go get some medicine from Squad 4." I said as I lightly stood up. "Thank you." He whispered, smiling weakly at me. I ran over to one of the squad four members. "I need a cold medicine for Captain Ukitake. Hurry though." I said, frowning a bit. The man didn't argue and quickly returned with a case of pills. I thanked him and ran back.

"Here." I said as I put the pill in his mouth. He smiled at me and relaxed. "Thank you, Kaien." He said as he shifted a bit in his pillow. After chatting for a few minutes, Ukitake widened his eyes. "Nghh.." He grunted. "Is everything alright, Captain Ukitake?" I asked quickly, concerned. "Mmh, Kaien, are you sure that pill was medicine?" He said as he froze. "I-I don't know! Are you alright, Captain?" I asked worriedly, grabbing his hand. "I'm fine," he groaned as he unconsciously moved, "Just.. a.. tad bit.. mmm.. aroused.." He said as he struggled to keep still. "I didn't know anyone could be.. ngh.. so aroused.." He moaned as the blankets moved around him. "I apologise, Captain!" I said awkwardly. "W-Want me to help?" I said as I leaned a bit closer. "Ah, I.. I.. Mmm.." He tensed as the blankets moved across his crotch. "Mmm.. I'm sorry you have to.. Oh.. see your Captain in such a condition." He said before moaning again. I started massaging his crotch, gaining a very, very pleased moan. I moved off the blankets which made a sigh of relief escape from Captain Ukitake's lips. I took off the Captain's uniform, leaving him naked on the bed. I grabbed the lubricant bottle near Captain Ukitake and rubbed it on two fingers. "And what.. mmh.. do you plan to do?" He asked shakily, getting more aroused by the second. "What do I plan to do?" I repeated with a seductive smile, "I plan to fuck your brains out." I finished coolly, not bothering to be formal. Obviously my seduction worked, because sweat started to slide down Ukitake's face. "I dare you." he said as he closed his eyes and smiled. I slid in a finger (you know where), getting yet another extremely pleased moan. "Mmm.. K-Kaien.." he stammered while opening his eyes, "How does it feel? To have your horny captain in front of you allowing you to touch him how ever you'd like?" he finished, smiling. "I.. I love you.. Captain Juushiro Ukitake." I answered, smiling back. I slid my finger out, only to have the captain frown. I positioned myself a bit and sat on top of Ukitake's cock, gaining another extremely pleased moan. I let it slowly slide in, trying to avoid whimpering. I failed horribly, breathing heavily when he was finally fully inside. We both moaned as I moved up and down. He suddenly thrust in, hitting this heavenly spot inside of me. "Mmh.. please.. again!" I begged. He thrust again, making both of us moan loudly. I gasped with pleasure as he repeatedly thrust, over and over again. He thrusted one last time before I came, breathing out at the release and squeezing the blankets. Soon after, Captain Ukitake reached his limit and came as well. We both lay next to each other, shaking. "That.. was absolutely.. amazing.." I struggled to say as I rested my head on the Captain's shoulder. The captain nodded and smiled, putting his hand on my head and closing his eyes. He fell fast asleep as the sun started rising, and I lay there, not wanting to ever let him go.

Juushiro's POV

I sat up and yawned as I opened my eyes. Hmm, it's still night? I flew my eyes open and struggled as someone started tying my hands together. "Show yourself!" I growled. "Mmm, no." Said a familiar voice. "G-Gin! Ichimaru!" I said as I struggled again. I felt his smile as he breathed on my neck. My skin tingled as he lightly pressed his lips against my neck. He then flash-stepped out of my office and in front of Aizen. I looked up and grunted, trying to break free again. "Hello there." Aizen said in a seductive voice. "You're here so we can startle your friends. Meanwhile, you'll be my prisoner." He said as he grinned wickedly. He flashed in front of me, stroking my cheek. He got closer and held me by my waist, kissing me softly. "You're disgusting." I said as I tore my gaze away from him. "What?" He said as he punched my dick, chuckling as I winced at the pain. He smiled as his hands flew all over my body. "Gin, why don't you lend me a hand?" He said, kissing my lips softly. He's.. gentle. Ichimaru's grin widened as he came behind me and held his hands around my waist as well. He gently massaged my now hardening member, and I struggled not to moan. Aizen deepened our kiss, sliding his tongue in. He smiled as I softly moaned into his mouth, unable to stop myself. "That's better." He said as he took off his pants. Ichimaru took mine off as well (make that my kimono), making himself the only one still fully clothed. He gently pushed me to the ground, making me realise what would happen. Aizen flashed behind me and slid in. Ichimaru held my hand and kissed me softly. "Mmm.. You're both so.. gentle.. and caring.." I said softly, moaning. "Didn't expect it, did you?" Ichimaru said before wrapping his hand around my cock, licking the tip. I shivered with pleasure in response. I shook my head and moaned as they both played with me. I squeezed Ichimaru's free hand when I orgasmed, showing signs of my release. Aizen released as well, sliding out. I sighed with relief when they both moved, standing next to each other. Suddenly, clothes appeared, on all three of us. Ichimaru grabbed my hand and flashed me to a bed. He lay me down, moving behind me. He smiled, of course, and played with a thin strand of my long, white hair. "There's another bed.." I whispered, moving my eyes to a large bed. Aizen appeared, lying down on the bed. Ichimaru appeared next to him, putting me in the middle. "Good night." Aizen whispered as I fell asleep.

Chapter 5:

Lieutenant Kaien's POV

I widened my eyes a bit as a hell butterfly approached. I let the hell butterfly land on my finger, waiting for the message. "Attention, this is an urgent message for all squad captains and lieutenants." I started saying. "Captain Ukitake has been kidnapped. There are no traces of the kidnapper except for a note in his office, which reads: 'Captain Ukitake has been taken and will not be given back until one of you try to come and get him.'. All squads be wary of your surroundings." I froze and stared at the butterfly, unable to move. A few squad members ran toward me and shook me. I remained frozen, starting to close my eyes. Before I blacked out, I saw Captain Kyoraku run towards me.

I slowly opened my eyes, looking up at Hisagi and Captain Kyoraku. "Hmm?" I mumbled as I rubbed my eyes. "You passed out." Hisagi said. "Mmm.. is Captain Juushiro back?" I groaned as I sat up a bit. He shook his head and frowned. "Are you ok?" Captain Kyoraku asked. "I'm fine." I hardly smiled at his concern. "Hisagi, watch over him." He smiled as he left. Hisagi nodded and looked at me. "You must be really worried." He started. "You know, since you blacked out as soon as you got the message." He finished. I nodded and sighed. "We.. we have to go after him! He could be in-" I started. "No." Hisagi interrupted, "That's what the kidnapper wants.". "But.." I fought back tears. "We have to. I don't care what they want." I growled. He sighed and looked outside for a second. I grabbed his hand, making him look back to me. "Please come with me." I begged as Hisagi blushed lightly. "Please." I whispered, making a tear roll down my cheek. "Alright, whatever." He smiled down at me, ruffling my hair. 69.. I looked at him, noticing he looked at me like he was dozing off. "Hey, I'm starving.. I hate to ask, but can you get me some food?" I interrupted his gaze. "Huh? Oh, sure." He said as he got up and headed out. I noticed a pill on the table next to me, and I took it and drank some water. Shit.. Not this again. Yup. I'm suddenly incredibly horny. Oh god, what will I do? I can't masturbate, and Ukitake isn't here to help me.. I cursed quietly to myself. 69.. No. No. No. I moaned as the blankets shifted, biting my lip so I wouldn't moan again. I flinched as I heard footsteps. Shit. Shit shit shit. "Here." Hisagi said as he gave me a plate of food. I smiled and started eating. I bit back a moan as the blankets moved again. "Hey, are you ok? You don't look too comfortable.." Hisagi asked. "Fuck, when do I care for people this much?" He whispered. "I'm fine." I replied. "I'm heree!" Captain Kyoraku chimed as he opened the door. "Got ya some waterrr, too." He said, giving me the cup. "Thank you, Captain Kyoraku." I smiled. I drank some before pausing. "Are you sure this is water? It sure doesn't taste like it." I asked, swirling the drink around. "I'm pretty suuree it's wateer." Captain Kyoraku answered. I drank more of the liquid until it was finished. "Captain Kyoraku, that's sake." Hisagi said as he looked into my cup. "W-Whaaat?" I said woozily. "I'm not an alcoholiiic, Captaiiin!" I blabbered. "Heh, sorryy.." The captain smiled awkwardly. "Grreaat, I'm drunk AND incredibly hornyy." I added. "W-What?" Hisagi asked awkwardly, blushing. "Ohh, well, I took this pill that makes ya horny and um I didn't know at the timee but it was right next to me it's not my faultt!" I blabbered again. Both males blushed madly while I talked. "Heheh, 69." I said, pointing at Hisagi's face. "What are we going to do?" Hisagi asked, ignoring me and turning to the captain. The captain shrugged and lay back before disappearing. "Hey." Said a mysterious voice that came from the door. "Names Grimmjow." He added, smiling. "Hiii." I said drunkly, my head falling back. "So, you two are coming with me. No oppositions, got it?" Grimmjow said. Hisagi pulled out his zanpaku-to and shook his head. Grimmjow appeared behind me, holding a sword to my throat. "Shinyyy.." I whispered, looking down. "Come or die." Grimmjow hissed at Hisagi. Hisagi nodded and got flashed away with me.

Hisagi's POV

I yawned and woke up, trying to rub my eyes. Then, I realised I was handcuffed and couldn't do shit. I looked down to see I had a white kimono pulled down to my waist, and so did Kaien. I looked in front of me only to see Kaien handcuffed to me. I shook the rope in between our cuffs, trying to loosen it. Kaien yawned and became wide eyed, and blushed at the sight of my bare chest. "Ugh, they changed us. Disgusting." I said as I looked down at the kimono again. "I guess I'm not drunk anymore.." Kaien said softly, "But I'm pretty uncomfortable being this close to you.." Kaien whispered, blushing. "69." He whispered very quietly, blushing madly. "Perv." I said, smirking and looking at him. He got up and tried to walk around, toppling over. "We're handcuffed together, remember?" I said, laughing lightly. He fell over on me, making me blush. We both stared at each other in the eyes for a while, before finally pulling away. Kaien sat back and huffed, looking around the cell. "Yes, I'll allow you to see the prisoners. Only for a brief moment though." A prisoner guard said from down the hall. "Thank you." Said a slightly familiar voice. I saw Kaien's face brighten up as Ukitake walked towards our cell, brightening up as well. "Kaien!" He said happily, yet softly. "Captain.." Kaien smiled. "Uhm.. What about Hisagi?" I asked a bit angrily. "Hisagi!" The captain added, smiling. He was allowed in the cell, but he was handcuffed to the guard. He smiled at both of us and sat down. "5 minutes." The guard said in a low, deep voice. Captain Ukitake smiled and plopped his chin in his hand. "I hope you weren't too worried about me." The captain said softly, still smiling. "Kaien was really worried. So was I." I added. Ukitake smiled at Kaien and elbowed him. We all froze when Grimmjow approached our cell. He nudged for the guard to get out. "You can have your fill later." He whispered to the guard. Fill of what? Grimmjow put his head on my shoulder and smiled. "Captain Aizen is holding you 3 hostage for now." He said as he breathed on my neck,giving me goosebumps. Grimmjow started moving his hands along my chest, kissing my neck softly. I blushed madly, considering I was in front of a captain and a lieutenant. Grimmjow smiled even more at this and hopped up, dragging Ukitake. "Play times over." He said as they left the cell. "Seems he's taken a liking to you." Kaien whispered. "Who?" I whispered back. "Grimmjow." He whispered again. I blushed again and looked down. "Time for your first torture session." The guard said as he came back in. "Starting with you." He continued as he looked down at me. The guard pulled me and Kaien over, sitting us on the cold floor. He made Kaien stand next to him, while I looked up at the both. The guard unzipped his pants a bit, only to where his dick was visible. I gulped at the sight and whispered "I'm not gay..". I knew I was lying, since I seemed to take a liking to Kaien and Grimmjow. The guard chuckled and said, "It doesn't matter." He smiled, "I'll make you gay.". He held my chin up, making me look into his eyes. He moved my head forward a bit, and then another guard came in. "Take the other boy." The first guard said deeply. The second guard nodded and made Kaien stare at me. The first guard pushed my head a bit further, making me look at his penis. "Suck. Show me your skills." The first guard said, patting my head. I lay my tongue on the tip, licking a bit. I went to the sacs and gently tugged on one, sucking on it after. The first guard moaned as I teased him. I put a hand around his cock, lightly licking the head. I started sucking, gaining more pleased moans. I let the head rub the top of my mouth, while my tongue swirled around the cock. The first guard let out more pleased moans, loving the sound of my slight gagging. I took him fully in, choking a bit. He finally pulled out after he came, patting my head again. "N-Not bad. Not bad at all." The first guard shook. "How'd you like the show?" The second guard asked to Kaien. Kaien thinned his lips, ignoring the guard. "Come on, you know you liked it. Wouldn't you like him to do that to you?" The second guard said in a mocking voice. I looked over, panting. "It's only you today. Tomorrow your friend gets tortured with you." The first guard added, bending me down so my ass faced him. He smiled and slapped my cheek, getting a grunt of pain from me. I whimpered a bit when he hit me again, harder this time. Kaien made a pained sound, and I felt bad for him. "I want to hear you cry out!" The first guard shouted as he slapped again, surely leaving a mark. I bit my tongue, trying not to cry. He slapped again, and again, and again. I whimpered a bit but tried not to cry. "Fine." The first guard whispered, and grabbed a whip. He stood back and slashed it against my back, making me tense. "10 times for not listening." The first guard said and slashed again. Two. Three. Four. Another painful slash, making my back go numb. Five. I tried to stop the tears that rolled down my face. Six. Seven. Eight. Nine. Ten. I coughed and wiped my face, my eyes red and my back numb. The first guard grabbed a knife and kneed me to the ground, making me wince in pain. He slowly tore the knife into my shoulder skin, making me whimper. I heard Kaien cry a bit in the distance, and I fought to hold back my own tears. The knife dug deeper, sliding down my back. He took it to and suddenly cut my back a few times. I whimpered and I was crying again, but I bit my tongue. Another cut, and I bit my tongue so much blood dripped from my mouth. I coughed and he cut another few times, making me whimper loudly. He suddenly dug a deep cut into my back, finally making me cry out in pain. He tossed the knife away and smirked. I wiped my face again, feeling blood flow out of my back. I cried out again when he hit me with the whip. "10 for taking too long, 10 for your friends torture, and 10 for your bloody back." The first guard smiled. I whimpered when he finished. He slashed whip against my back. One. Two. Three. I definitely stopped resisting and cried out a pained cry. Four..Seven..Eleven.. I felt my back go numb again and my vision go blurry from tears. Fifteen..Nineteen..Twenty.. I tried to stay conscious as I rest my face on the floor, my vision blurring again. I failed and my vision blurred until everything went black.

I woke up with a horrifyingly tremendous amount of pain in my back, and I looked over at Kaien. "Are you okay?" He asked softly as he neared me. "Mm..nnh.." I tried to answer, but I couldn't find the words. Kaien sat in between my legs and wiped the leftover blood from my mouth. He stroked my cheek and a tear rolled down his face. "I'm fine." I whispered. "You aren't." He replied through tears before sobbing, "I saw what happened. Your back is so bloody.." He whispered. "I'm fine." I repeated, lifting his chin up. He looked at me through tears and smiled a bit. I leant in, him following my actions. I kissed him and relaxed into his soft, warm lips. I slid a tongue in, playfully dancing on Kaien's. I pulled back, seeing some of my blood on his lips. I managed to put on a small smile and leant back. The first guard came in with a bottle of water. He removed the cap and let a bit of water drip into his mouth. "I'm quite thirsty," he said with a smile, "How about you two? Surely you must be thirsty by now!" He finished. I stared at the drop falling in to his mouth, and I realised how thirsty I was. He held out the water, offering. "Want some?" He asked. I nodded, licking my lips. I reached out to grab it, but he pulled away. "Beg." He smiled. I grunted and stared at the ground. "M-May I p-please have some water?" I begged, staring at the bottle. "Maybe, but I want to hear your friend beg too." He added, smiling again. "May I.. please have some water.. As well.." Kaien asked. The first guard nodded and held the water bottle to my lips, pouring some water in. He then held it to Kaien's lips, doing the same thing. He put the bottle on the floor and got up. He went up to Kaien and kissed Kaien's neck a bit. "How old are you?" I asked. "23 Earth years." He said, smiling. He kissed Kaien's cheek, making Kaien try to move back. The guard moved to me and kissed me, chuckling. He got up and smiled before saying, "Grimmjow will pay you a visit later.". He opened the door and left. I went up to Kaien again, kissing his neck. I gently bit at his collarbone, gaining a pained moan. I left numerous hickeys on his neck and leant back. I pulled the covers up behind us, like a curtain. I then started removing Kaien's kimono, and he removed mine. I slid into him slowly, moaning a bit. And then, of course, I quickened the pace. I hit this spot in him that made his eyes roll to the back of his head, making his orgasm come faster. He squeezed the remaining covers and shuddered after releasing. I came soon after, moaning and then pulling out. I smiled and popped our clothes back on, yawning. I let Kaien lay in front of me and we both fell fast asleep.

Kaien's POV

I moaned as Hisagi thrust in me over and over again. "Hisagi!" I moaned again, grabbed his hand. He kissed my shoulder and thrust again. "Hisagi.." I whispered. "Kaien.." He whispered back, thrusting. "Kaien, Kaien! Kaien w-" he got cut off. I yawned and blinked a few times and saw Grimmjow standing there. "Had a nice dream?" Grimmjow chuckled. "Are you having dirty fantasies? I heard you moan and say Hisagi's name a few times.." He said as he smirked. I blushed wildly as I looked down and played with my fingers. "I have to come clean out his back so it won't get infected." He said, "I personally don't care though.". He went behind a sleeping Hisagi and scrubbed. "So, you're awfully cute, Kaien. Tell me about yourself." Grimmjow started as he scrubbed. "I am a lieutenant of the 13 court guard squad in the soul society." I responded, looking down tiredly. Grimmjow smiled and dipped the sponge in water. Hisagi opened his eyes and tensed up. I grabbed one of his hands and spelled out Grimmjow. He nodded and relaxed a bit. Grimmjow gently kissed up Hisagi's neck. "Hmm, you have a hickey.." Grimmjow purred into his ear. "Have you been dirty lately, Hisagi?".


End file.
